fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BA117
Synopsis The second appeal stage of the Kanto Grand Festival is held. Summary The Kanto Grand Festival continues and the second appeal stage of the Top 64 has already begun with Savannah as one of the first competitors. Her appeal occurs with a pool. Dewgong emerges from the waters and floats with a pristine Aqua Ring. Dewgong then becomes outlined in blue as it performs Surf, creating a huge wave with the waters. Before the waters can crash down, Dewgong freezes the waters with Sheer Cold while Dewgong itself sits atop the frozen wave. The incredible artistic appeal earns Savannah applause. After the appeal, Savannah is interviewed and Savannah's family back in Pewter City sit with Dante's family watching the performance in excitement. Savannah makes a cheerful comment and explains that she wanted to show off Dewgong as both a Water-Type and an Ice-Type. Backstage, Nick expresses curiosity about which Pokemon Yazmyne intends to appeal with, and Yazmyne says she'll be using a Pokemon who has never graced the appeals stage. After several appeals, involving Rhydon, Marill, Slugma, Skarmory, and Lombre, Noxon is called to appeal. He too requests a pool for his performance. He also returns Dragonair to the appeal stage, and the judges are not visibly impressed. A backstage coordinator comments that it's not illegal to use the same Pokemon twice on the appeal stage, but it is not looked upon highly, so if Noxon wants to advance, then he'd best have a high-level appeal prepared. Dragonair opens his appeal by summoning rain clouds in a Rain Dance as the jew on his neck glows blue. Dragonair then uses Twister, gathering wind and water around himself to create a massive cyclone that reaches the rain clouds. Dragonair disperses the Twister and reveals his wing-tipped ears to fly. Dragonair then uses Ice Beam to freeze the rain drops. The clouds disappear and the ice droplets gently burst into blue sparkles. Dragonair then flies by Noxon's side, ending the appeal. The judges are thoroughly impressed and they give Noxon and Draongiar high remarks for his appeal. Soon after, Nick appeals with his trusted Scyther. When Nick orders Swords Dance, Scyther closes his eyes and meditates. Several blue glowing swords circle Scyther and cross together. His scythes then glow bright purple. Nick excitedly commands X-Scissor next. Scyther jumps and his scythes glow light blue. He then crosses his arms together. Aiming at the center of the stage, Scyther swipes his arms toward the ground in an 'X' like fashion, firing an large 'X' shaped light blue energy, The incredible power carves a large 'X' deep into the stage that reaches the edges and causes a tremor. Scyther lands in the center and poses to the roar of the applause. Yazmyne and her rivals look on in amazement, commenting that Scyther has built incredible power. Daniel also thinks the appeal was particularly cool, while Dante jumps from his chair and cheers on the Bug-Type Pokemon. Nick's appeal earns him a perfect 100 from the judges, much to his surprise but to his joy. The judges explain that a perfect appeal needn't be an extravagant showcase. Even a simple appeal like Nick's can showcase a Pokemon in an incredible display. Scyther, however, is too proud to express outward jubilee except for a slight blush as Nick hugs him. At the Dojo, Hideki watches Nick's performance with his karate students and he brags that, that is how a Pokemon shows off their power. As the newscasters televise the event, they all indicate that the level of appeal performances is at a much higher level this year that it has been for quite some time. Coordinators have not wasted movements or attacks as they truly demonstrate their Pokemon's unique qualities. By now, there would be at least four or five blunders, but the newscasters across Kanto agree that the Top 64 who made even this far no fluke in the slightest. When it's finally time for Abiana to appeal, Abiana calls out her Jynx. Jynx lifts its hand which glows light blue with Ice Punch. The audience is a bit confused and Abiana confidently orders Psychic. Jynx's eyes glow and she controls her Ice Punch to release pulses of a glimmering icy aura that reaches end of the open stadium, and the audience welcomes the cold wave on a hot day. Abiana receives her applause, and the judges commend Abiana for showcasing Jynx's abilities as Psychic-Type and an Ice-Type that extended beyond simply controlling a large Blizzard attack. They say the appeal was more subtle, gentle, and beautiful. Upon the end of Abiana's turn, Dante notes that Yazmyne is the last one of her friends and rivals to appeal. Daniel comments that Yazmyne is up against some seriously stiff competition. He says it's one thing to test strength in a full on battle, but the appeal stage is certainly a different kind of battle. Dante says that he's been watching Contests while sitting in the back for a while and agrees that the appeal stage is actually the most difficult part of a Contest because it's not just one person against one opponent. Right now it's one person against sixty-three others to earn one of sixteen positions. Therefore, only the top fourth of the second appeal stage will be able to advance. Yazmyne is the very last person to appeal but she is mysteriously missing. However, Yazmyne shouts to Elsie that she's up here; the audience see Yazmyne in her Sky Trainer suit on the edge of the open stadium. Nick sees Yazmyne on screen and wonders how she got there. Carries laughs at home saying that girl is pulling out all of the stops. Yazmyne calls out Pidgeot who emerges, casting a shadow over the stage. Yazmyne jumps and opens the wings of her suit, allowing her to fly. Yazmyne and Pidgeot fly together to the amazement of the audience who cheers. For what seems like the first time, Yazmyne and Pidgeot share a smile with each other. Elsie and the judges are in disbelief at the entrance. Yazmyne first commands Double Team. Pidgeot generates a multitude of copies of herself to form the bird's V-shape in the sky. Pidgeot flies around the stage with her copies staying just above the audience. Yazmyne takes center and at her command, Pidgeot and her clones execute an Aerial Ace in a circular motion across the stage. The audience can feel the gust of wind as Pidgeot flies by. Pidgeot's clones disperse from their formation and they fly in circles that shape a tight column around Yazmyne as she descends. Yazmyne then commands Wing Attack. One by one, the clones disappear. Yazmyne safely lands and she points the audience to the skies where they see Pidgeot's wings glistening a bright white in the light of the sun. Yazmyne's appeal earns a standing ovation from the crowd. Savannah admits that Yazmyne's appeal took her breath away. Abiana becomes furious wondering how Yazmyne could have concocted such a phenomenal appeal that earned her more cheers. The judges admit Yazmyne's entrance was very risky, but praise it for its creativity power, uniqueness, and excellent execution. Daniel recalls when Yazmyne's Pidgeot was disobedient and he asks Dante how they were to work together to such an extent. Dante says that when the two decided to fully trust each other, their capabilities simply reached a whole new level. Privately, Dante admits however, that he didn't realize that their bond became so deep so quickly. The audience continues cheering on Yazmyne and Pidgeot who bow. On what appears to be a throne somewhere, a silhouetted man carefully pets his Umbreon who perks up at the appeal. The man comments that Umbreon must be remembering what it was like to be on stage. The man is surrounded by four others who never knew he was Coordinator. The man explains that he only performed for one circuit, but it wasn't for him. Becoming nostalgic, the man comments that not even Evyr was able to orchestrate such an outstanding appeal. He applauds his little sister on a performance well done. Yazmyne and Pidgeot return to the back where Yazmyne is hounded by her friends for her and Pidgeot's amazing appeal that earned Yazmyne a 98! They ask when Yazmyne learned how to fly, and she explains that she learned it during her journey from a new friend that she made. Yazmyne gives Pidgeot the food she needs to refuel after her stellar performance. After an intermission, Elsie tunes Gillespie points everyone to the overhead monitors, stating that only sixteen coordinators are moving onto the double battle round of the tournament. One by one the coordinators are shown. Nick, having gotten a perfect score, and Yazmyne with a near-perfect score claim the top two spots. When the rest of the names are listed, they pair are joined by Savannah, Nick, Abiana, and Noxon, meaning all of the rivals are advancing to the Round of Sixteen and the first set of double battles. The group is over joyed, but they realize that soon enough they will be battling each other for the Kanto Ribbon Cup. Major Events *The Kanto Grand Festival continues *Yazmyne, Nick, Noxon , Savannah, and Abiana clear the second appeal stage of the Grand Festival, advancing to the Top 16 Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Nick *Abiana *Noxon *Carrie *Savannah *Elsie *Hailee *Nurse Joy *Coordinators *Judges *Audience Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Pidgeot (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Petilil (Dante's) *Scyther (Nick's) *Dragonair (Noxon's) *Dewgong (Savnnah's) *Jynx (Abiana's) *Sylveon *Persian *Furret *Marill *Skarmory *Lombre *Rhydon Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Battles Ablaze Category:Kanto Grand Festival